Demon Down
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: It's been six months since Castiel was kidnapped. Dean and Sam have summoned Salem into a demon's trap. Castiel is finally ready to talk about his capture. Sequel to Of Angels and Demons.


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Demon Down  
Word Count: 1000  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: Destiel  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: references to rape, death of an OC, slash  
Summary: It's been six months since Castiel was kidnapped. Dean and Sam have summoned Salem into a demon's trap. Castiel is finally ready to talk about his capture. Sequel to Of Angels and Demons.  
**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Demon Down_

_Six months later…_

Sam and Dean had pinned down the demon and tracked the little bastard to Iowa, a small town called Riverside. Sam busied himself by drawing a demon trap on the ceiling of their motel room, big enough to encompass all but 18 inches in each corner of the room. Crowley had been gracious enough to let them know the ritual to summon Salem. He hadn't even asked the Winchesters for an extra favour.

Dean was on the other end of the room, pulling out the items they needed for summoning. Their blood, jasmine, cat bones, etc. He laid them out on the nightstand, looking over the page Crowley had written the ritual on. "You ready Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Just about." Sam replied, finishing up the last symbol, "You got everything we need?"

Dean nodded, "Cas?"

"Hiding out until this is over with."

Dean couldn't really say he blamed the guy, angel, whatever. "Let's get this shit over with." He said.

The summoning was easier than either brother expected and within minutes they had Salem in the room. They managed to trick him under the demon's trap and Salem growled.

"Dean and Samuel Winchester, let me out of here." The demon growled.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Because you totally let Cas go when he asked."

"Dean, please." The demon rasped out in Castiel's voice.

"Nice try," Dean scoffed, "But you touched _my_ angel, and you really shouldn't have."

"Your angel?" Salem positively giggled, "Did you finally get the balls to tell him that you want him?"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Dean fumed.

"So you didn't," Salem grinned, "Too bad."

"I've had enough of your mouth." The elder Winchester snarled, taking the demon killing knife from Sam and throwing it into the demon's chest.

"Almost too easy." Sam said, helping Dean clean up the room.

* * *

That night Dean sent a prayer to Cas, letting him know they'd killed the piece of shit that hurt him. He'd barely finished with a curt 'amen' when he heard the customary flutter of wings that signaled Castiel's arrival.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied, "Where is Sam?"

"Dunno. He said something about research, so he's probably at the library." Dean shrugged, "How are you feeling, now that we've taken care of that bastard?"

Castiel was silent for a moment, "I feel…better." The angel replied, "Thank you Dean."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, of course Cas. I look out for my family."

Cas tilted his head to the side.

Dean cleared his throat.

Awkward silence fell over the room as Dean refused to look at Castiel.

"Dean, look at me." Cas said gently.

The hunter raised his eyes, looking at Castiel. The angel sat down next to Dean on the bed, "I was scared. When Salem took me…I was afraid you and Sam had been injured. That he might have killed you; or maybe those vampires nearby had. Then I was scared that you wouldn't find me. That you'd be disgusted or disappointed when you did. Dean…he made me afraid."

Dean took Cas' hands in his own, "Hey, it's okay now. He's gone, Sam and I are fine. _None_ of this was your fault Cas. It was mine. I should've seen it coming, but I didn't and you got hurt. If I'm disgusted with anyone, it's myself."

"Dean…" Cas said gently, looking up at Dean with bright blue eyes.

Dean leant in and pressed his lips to Castiel's, one hand coming up to rest on the angel's cheek. Castiel froze and Dean pulled back, "Cas, I'm sorry. I…"

"Dean?" Castiel looked a bit like a frightened child.

The elder Winchester dropped his hands, "I shouldn't have done that." He replied. Castiel left with a flutter of wings and Dean dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

When Sam got back three hours later Dean was still sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. Sam paused, "What happened?"

"Cas left." Dean muttered.

"What did you do this time?"

Dean glared.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "So it wasn't your fault that Castiel left?"

Dean gave his brother a poor imitation of the patented bitch face. Sam simply shrugged and pulled out his laptop, "I kissed him."

Sam nearly dropped his laptop. He fumbled and caught it before it hit the floor. The younger Winchester stared at his brother, "You did _what_?"

"I kissed Cas." Dean spat, his jade eyes glowing with self-hatred.

"Dammit Dean, I know it was six months ago but six months is like half a minute to a million-year-old angel."

"It's not like I meant to!" Dean snapped, "I didn't plan it. He finally opened up to me and I fucked up, okay? I fucked up and now Cas is never going to talk to me again."

"Dean," Sam sighed, "I-"

There was a flutter of wings and Castiel was on the bed next to Dean, pulling the hunter into a soft kiss. "I'm sorry." The angel said when he pulled back.

Sam left to get his own room for the night.

Dean looked up at Cas, "Castiel, what-"

"I'm sorry I left." Castiel said, "I was confused, so I talked to Gabriel."

"What did he say?"

"'Don't throw away a chance at true love, little brother'." Castiel said with a tick of a smile.

"True love, huh?" Dean grinned.

"Angels mate for eternity Dean," Castiel said seriously, "We would be together forever, even after you died. Your soul would still be tied to my Grace."

"Forever sounds nice." Dean said, pulling Cas in for another kiss.


End file.
